


Done But Not Over

by yardenise



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yardenise/pseuds/yardenise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was done between them, but was it really over for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Done But Not Over

It was the end between them, but it wasn't over yet.

Well, at least Theo wasn't over him yet. It has been almost half a year since Robin left and no matter how hard his teammates tried to help him, nothing seems to work. And no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't stop thinking about him.

When Robin left, something inside him left too.

For a few months, all he did was to walk around like a zombie, completely unaware of his surrounding and his friends, and the only thing that kept him going was football, but even that seemed to fail him, and he seemed to his friends, the fans, the coach…

For a few months, he barely slept, realizing that sleeping meant dreaming of him and dreaming of him meant thinking about him, so he preferred to stay up at night. Only that was not a very good idea, because he spent all of his nights daydreaming about Robin and imagining him still near him at their bed.

For a few months, he barely ate, not having an appetite has became normal. And besides that, he could not stand being in the cafeteria, where he and Robin always laughed, did stupid things and started food wars that always in Wenger becoming red from anger and yelling at them all.

For a few months, he barely was himself, but suddenly he realized that it really wasn't all over for him, because then…

Then Olivier Giroud came along, and everything changed. 


End file.
